


The Sacred Jayid Texts

by noel_108



Category: Lost
Genre: Im scared, It's 3 am, Jayid, Lost - Freeform, Lost rarepair, M/M, Rarepair, Sayid/Jack - Freeform, ao3 is a scary place, chile anyway, hey lphc if yall read this, i hate doing tags sm, i miss wattpad but it's so unorganized, omfg wHY ARE THERE WHOS LINE TAGS?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel_108/pseuds/noel_108
Summary: hey bitches i heard we were starving for content so i present to you my Jayid shit, minus the funky because thE LPHC BULLIED ME INTO TAKING IT DOWN- jk ily guys.
Relationships: Sayid Jarrah & Jack Shephard, Sayid Jarrah/Jack Shephard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. shotthroughtheheartandyou'retoblamedarlingyougiveloveabadname part 1 i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in: The Incident part 1, i think. Jack n Sayid bring a bomb through the barracks.

Rodger had his rifle aimed, and Sayid his hands raised. Jack froze.  
“Don’t fire that weapon,” Sayid shouted, “I’m carrying a nuclear-”  
He didn’t get to finish before a shot rang out and he clutched his now bleeding stomach.  
“No!” Jack shouted as he ran to him.  
Sayid fell, halfway in Jacks arms. Jack mumbled something fast and more than likely unimportant. Sayid was on his knees, folded over and held up by his arm. Jack was standing now, shooting. One of the bullets hit Rodger, who promptly tumbled over backwards. Jack didn’t stop to think if that would change the timeline. Maybe they would’ve all disappeared if Rodger had died. Maybe not. Didn’t matter to Jack.  
“Come on,” the doctor spoke quietly, maybe to himself.  
He half-dragged Sayid away from the open area as more shots rang out. Some came from his gun, hitting two more Dharma men, but only knocking one down. The other seemed to be fueled by this new pain, screaming as he fired more bullets. That didn’t matter to Jack either. What mattered was Sayid, who was clutching the shoulder fabric of Jacks jumpsuit in one hand, the other arm snaked around the doctors torso. His face pressed into Jacks chest, eyes screwed shut in agony. Sayid hadn’t yelled. He hadn’t made much of any noise, apart from breathing through clenched teeth. His footwork was clumsy and the both of them almost toppled over as he tripped. He readjusted his grip on Jacks jumpsuit. Tighter this time.  
After what seemed like far too long but was really under a minute, they found cover around the corner of a house. Jack bent his knees and lowered Sayid to the ground, pressing him to the wall as he did. He looked him over, dropped the now empty magazine out of the gun, and grabbed another from his shirt pocket. He clicked it in. Jack then crouched with his back to Sayid and his gun to the village in front of them. Someone ran in view of the corner, and Jack shot without hesitation. A moving figure in beige was good enough reason to fire at this point. Sayid was still quiet. Jack glanced to him, noticing that he didn’t even look to be in much pain. His hand covered the wound, soaked in blood. He had blood on his knees and chest as well. Jack also sported the red patches. At least he wasn’t in all beige now. Sayid was calm. Okay, he wasn’t calm, but he was level headed and adrenaline-pumped enough that the gunshot didn’t hurt too much. He would be fine, Jack thought to himself. He’ll be fine.  
But they couldn’t hole up here any longer. Jack moved back to face Sayid and put his arms under the soldiers own. Sayid put his over Jacks shoulder and kept his other hand over the source of the blood quickly staining his clothes. The bomb almost fell out of his pack as Jack walk as fast as he could out of the village. A Dharma van approached, and Jack shot at that too. The van pulled in front of them and the door opened. Jack stopped, arm moving around Sayid to shield him from whatever the hell was about to happen. But it was only Jin shouting at them to get in. Jack smiled in relief, and in victory. His friends had come to save the day. He half-shoved Sayid into the van and hopped in simultaneously. Sayid ended up on the floor of the vehicle.  
“Drive!” Jack shouted, but Hurley didn’t need the order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit the kudos button since you scrolled down here bitch
> 
> please
> 
> x


	2. Gun Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets gun safety lessons.  
> Set in: No mf clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Jayid thing ever :)  
> Written in this weird half-script style? Idk.

Sayid: “This button will eject the magazine. Pull it downwards with your thumb.”  
Jack tilted his head and moved his thumb to the button just above the grip.  
Sayid: “Finger off the trigger, Jack.”  
Jack: “Right.”  
His pointer finger moved back to the guard and he pulled the button downwards with his thumb. He caught the magazine as it fell from the weapon.  
Sayid: “Good. Now…”  
He took the magazine from Jacks hand.  
Sayid: “Check and see if there’s a round in the chamber.”  
Jack pulled the guard back towards him and the bullet fell to the the jungle floor.  
Jack: “Okay. Now that I’ve dissected it, can we get to shooting it?”  
Jack picked up the bullet and placed it in Sayids upturned palm.  
Sayid: “It’s best you know how the weapon works before you use it. I’d rather you leave the firing to the people already familiar with it. I wouldn’t want you wasting bullets.”  
Jack: “I’m a doctor, I know a thing or two about precision.”  
Sayid: “Precision is not the only thing you need to use one of these, Jack.”  
Sayid puts the bullet from the chamber into the magazine, pushing it down.  
Jack: “And what else is there?”  
Jack hands him the final piece of the firearm.  
Sayid: “Confidence, which you certainly don’t lack. Familiarity. Aim. The right mindset. This isn’t just a gun, Jack. This could very well be a life in your hands.”  
Jack: “I’ve had peoples life in my hands, Sayid. So, when can we work on familiarity?”

Sayid seemed either suicidal or idiotic, and Jack doubted it was the latter. The gun was loaded, and targets were set. Contrary to what Jack believed, Sayid knew what he was doing. Continuously walking in the guns path. He was making sure Jack would only point the firearm at something he planned on shooting. It was working. Jack was lowering the gun as soon as Sayid was in sight.  
Jack: “The hell are you doing, Sayid?”  
Sayid: “I’m testing you.”  
Jack: “Testing me?”  
Sayid: “To see to it you don’t aim that at anything you aren’t willing to kill.”  
Jack: “Alright, well, could you stop that?”  
Sayid smiled softly and walked to Jacks side. He stood with his arms crossed and Jack let out a slow exhale before squeezing the trigger. Right on target. The small bit of log splintered and flew to the ground.  
Sayid: “Alright. Good. Now you know how to handle a firearm.”  
Jack paused and clicked the safety on.  
Jack: “Well, I’m sure there’s more you can teach me.”  
Sayid: “Like what, Jack?”  
Jack: “Well, I… Never mind. I’ll put this back with the other ones, why don’t you head back to camp?”  
Sayid: “Alright.”  
There’s a pause as Sayid watches Jack start to walk away.  
Sayid: “Jack.”  
The man turned.  
Sayid: “Be safe.”  
The gun case wasn’t far. There was no immediate danger, only the chance of the mysterious tree-shaking behemoth deciding to show its face to Jack. Jack simply nodded at the soldier and tried not to let his eyes linger. He turned and walked away. You too, Sayid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit kudos or perish.


	3. Suicide Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written in weird script dialogue. Also it's really short but too bad.   
> Set in: Greatest Hits I think. Aka best Jayid episode.

Jack, Sayid, and Juliet were huddled around a map stolen from a certain one eyed russian.   
Sayid: “The diagram shows that the Looking Glass is connected to the island by a cable. I feel sure that this is the very same cable down the beach which runs into the ocean. So if we follow the cable, it should lead us the the station.”  
Jack: “So how are we gonna get in?”  
Sayid: “We swim in. There’s a moon pool -a room with an open floor at the base of the station- big enough for a submarine to dock. Even if the station’s flooded, I think I’ll be able to find the relay switch and disable it.”  
Jack: “What about swimming back out?”  
Sayid didn’t respond, only looked into Jacks eyes and sighed softly. No. God no. No way in hell. How could he even suggest that?  
Jack: “No. No. I’m not letting you go on some suicide mission just to flip a switch.”  
Sayid: “Someone has to do it, or we’ll never leave this island.”  
Jack: “Sayid. Absolutely not.”  
Sayid: “Jack, if I can help you secure rescue-”  
Jack: “No.”  
Sayid sighed. Jacks wide eyes burned holes into Sayids soft and soul-bearing ones. It wouldn’t be worth it by a long shot, couldn’t Sayid understand that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos or perish.


	4. Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this literally happened i just added Gay Thoughts

Rose and Bernard leave Sayid and Jack to their own company. Sayid slings a pack over his shoulder.  
Jack: “You better get going. Rousseau says it’s about a days walk up to the radio tower.”  
Sayid: “I’m not taking them to the tower. You are.”  
Jack: “Excuse me?”  
Sayid: “You’re not staying behind.”  
Jack: “This was my idea.”  
Sayid: “And I’m perfectly capable of executing it.”  
Jack: “I owe them!”  
He stepped up to Sayid, realizing for the umpteenth time that the man was somehow shorter than himself. Sayid took a step closer.  
Sayid: “What are you more concerned with, killing the Others or getting our people off this island?”  
Jack turned and looked elsewhere, trying not to let his anger slip out again.   
Sayid: “This afternoon, you said you were our leader.”  
Their eyes met briefly before Sayid seemed to glance at the doctors lips.  
Sayid: “It’s time for you to act like one.”  
The guy might’ve been better at speeches than Jack himself. It was a shame he didn’t speak more often.  
Sayid: “Lead them to the radio tower, Jack… and then take us all home.”  
Jack looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at Sayid. The ex-soldiers mind raced. He looked more stressed than usual, but Jack wouldn’t dream of saying the guy looked bad. He didn’t. He looked… really good. But then Sayid walked away, leaving Jack behind. Sayid quite literally shook his head as if he could force the current thoughts out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos or you eat dirt


	5. Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is set in The Little Prince or at the end of The Lie. 
> 
> i’d just like to say  
> that jack  
> CARRIED HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such a creative title i know

Jack had -as inconspicuously as possible- snuck Sayid into one of the furthest rooms with the help of a wheelchair. He picked him up, arms under the bend of his knees and hooked under his arm. He set the unconscious hitman onto the hospital bed and quickly got to work. A mask was placed swiftly over Sayids mouth and nose in an effort to get some air into the guy. Jack pulled up Sayids shirt, for once not having to pry his eyes from his body. More important things, Jack. Things like sticking the AEDs onto Sayids torso and finding that it wasn’t working. Rushing to find adrenaline. Cleaning his bicep a little because he is still a doctor, after all, and sticking him with a needle. Wake up, Sayid. Wake up. But it wasn’t working.  
Jack: “Son of a bitch.”  
Opening his eye and shining that tiny little flashlight at him until he got a reaction.  
Jack: “Come on, Sayid. Come on.”  
Reaction. Jack flinched, but not far enough as Sayids hand shot to the doctors throat with no intention of letting go. At least he was awake. Grunting - growling, maybe - and awake.  
Jack: “Say- Sayid. It’s- It… It’s Jack. Hey.”  
Sayid recognized him at last and loosened the grip. He’d been trying to strangle Jack. Without the beard. Sayid fell back onto the bed, bringing Jack with him, both panting.  
Jack: “It’s okay. It’s alright. You’re okay. You’re alright.”  
Jack took the mask from around Sayids head. Sayid was incredibly clearly disheveled, his hand pressing against Jacks collarbone. Jack put a hand on Sayids shoulder, finding his eyes with his own.  
Jack: “It’s okay.”  
Sayid sat up just slightly and Jack moved closer, wrapping his arms around Sayid. Sayid wasn’t even caught off guard. He was already too shaken up for that. So he leaned into Jack and slung one arm around him. Not really wrapping, but slinging it over onto Jacks back and resting it there.  
Jack: “It’s okay. You’re in a hospital. You’re okay.”  
Sayid gulped as he very slowly caught his breath. Jack smelled like sweat and aftershave. Sayid wondered if he smelled like sweat. Probably. But no, Sayid smelled like leather, mint, and very faint hints of copper. Why would he smell like cop- Blood. He smelled like blood. Of course he smelled like blood.  
Sayid: “Jack.”  
The word came out more vulnerable than intended. Less sharp and curt. More like a loud whisper. Jack pulled away, making Sayids hand slide to Jacks waist. It stayed there as they looked at each other. Jack looked elsewhere and walked away from Sayid to the door. He shut it quickly and stepped to a pitcher of water and a cup. He poured said water into said cup and walked back to his patient of sorts.  
Sayid: “What happened?”  
Jack: “Hurleys father brought you to me.”  
He handed Sayid the water.  
Sayid: “Hurleys father?”  
Jack: “Sayid, you’ve been attacked.”  
Sayid took a sip of water as Jack spoke.  
Sayid: “Where’s Hurley?”  
Jack found himself thinking Sayid sounded cute, drowsy and partially drugged.  
Jack: “He’s at his parents house.”  
Sayid: “Who’s with him?”  
Jack: “I don’t know. His mother, maybe.”  
Sayid: “Does anyone else know he’s there?”


	6. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in The Little Prince aka top tier jayid episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this sm 🥰

Sayid impatiently looked upwards as Jack shone the light in his eyes.  
Jack: “Dilation’s almost back to normal.”  
Sayid sat up.  
Sayid: “Good, now take this IV out of my arm and lets go.”  
Jack put a hand on Sayids chest and moved to look properly into his eyes.  
Jack: “You were unconscious for over 42 hours. You had the equivalent of three doses of horse tranquilizer in your system. I’m not letting you-”  
Sayid: “If you sent that man to Hurleys house, we have to leave now.”  
Jack slid the hand up to the crook of Sayids shoulder and held him there.  
Jack: “You need to relax. Ben is not gonna hurt Hurley.”  
Sayid: “You can’t seriously trust him.”  
Jack stood upright and lost the contact with Sayid.  
Jack: “You trusted him years before I did.”  
Sayid: “I’ve never trusted that man, I did that for you.”  
Jack furrowed his brows.  
Jack: “What?”  
Sayid sighed and Jack tilted his head with a look of accusation.  
Jack: “You told me that-”  
Sayid: “That he blackmailed me, yes, I know. Which is why I’m even further in disbelief that you’re putting the life of our friend in the hands of him.”  
Jack: “Why would you-”  
Sayid: “He told me that if would keep you safe. Keep all of you safe. It was best you didn’t know.”  
Jack: “I wish you would’ve told me instead of me having to find out for myself.”  
Sayid: “Oh, because you would’ve loved to play the hero again. If you think I would’ve let you w-”  
Jack: “Because I wanted to know what happened to you!”  
Sayid: “And what happened to you, Jack?”  
Jack scoffed quietly and looked around the room, then back at Sayid.  
Jack: “The difference is, you’re still doing it.”  
Sayid: “You’re telling me that you’re clean?”  
Jack nodded.  
Sayid: “How long?”  
Jack: “Does it ma-”  
Sayid: “No, how long, Jack?”  
The door opened and a woman stepped halfway into the room.  
Woman: “Dr Shepard? I’m Dr Ariza, director of clinical services. A word with you, please.”  
Jack looked to Sayid and nodded faintly.  
Jack: “I’ll be right back.”


End file.
